


Mistakes Were Made

by JessAN



Category: Autophobia - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, I literally just slammed on all the tags, I swear, M/M, Multi, Other, PG-13, People swear, This fic is PG I PROMISE, This is a crack fic, Well - Freeform, and that's it, please don't take it seriously, there's probably just some basic romance, this is a total joke and i love it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAN/pseuds/JessAN
Summary: (IGNORE THE TAGS THIS IS A SHIT FIC MADE PURELY FOR FUN AND COMEDY, there's no death or non-con i swear!) louis is an alien, daniel has a split personality. I need to stop making jokes, really.I'm sorry for what you're about to witness.





	1. A simple mission - Louis

It was a simple mission.   
Assimilate into human society.   
Do a study.   
Return to the planet.  
Blow Earth the fuck up.   
Easy, right?

Well....no.   
Louis did not account for the fact that when he was sent to the foreign planet that they would start him from the ground up. Which meant spending 9 months in a near catatonic state, and then another few years to be fully immersed in the life of a human. 

He certainly account for the hardships that would come from loss, or the toll it would take on him. But that’s what happens when you spend about a decade and a half consistently with the same two people and they shower you with unconditional love (a concept Louis was pleasantly surprised to discover) and then one of them dies.   
He stood in a dark suit, watching the shiny wooden box slowly slip into the ground. Standing beside the man who he had called his father.   
The despair worn on the older man’s face was an emotion was something Louis hadn’t witnessed, not even on his original home. Things continued to get worse and worse by the day. 

The constant sleeping beyond the point of reason, the drinking that by the end of the night had Louis hiding. It was not what Louis had expected from his mission and all he wanted was for it to end. 

But then there was a beacon.   
The silver lining people had always talked about in the darker moments of life.   
A boy that had seemed to stumble into him in such an odd way, Louis was surprised it wasn’t obvious from the start.


	2. The Usually Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Daniel is here....I'm so sorry Daniel.

Daniel woke up exhausted.   
Not the normal exhausted from sleeping a little bit too hard. No.  
This was the exhausted of someone who only got 2 minutes of sleep after spending six hours straight running.   
Which made no sense. He made sure he fell asleep earlier than usual. He drank warm milk and even put on quiet music to make it easier.   
It had been like this for months now.   
Maybe I should talk to Mom about this.  
Daniel stretched and looked at his phone. 

He smiled wide, the butterflies in his stomach giving him a nice little wake up call. 

Louis: Morning. Its beautiful out, but not as much as you ;)  
Louis: Oh god that was corny. DELETE THAT FROM YOUR BRAIN

Daniel laughed and texted him back something he hoped sounded smooth and charming. But he was willing to bet was insanely dorky. 

 

*****  
Trees. 

Weave through. 

Follow the moonlight. 

Climb up. 

Jump....quicker. 

Run. 

RUN!

*****  
Daniel’s feet ached the next morning. It reminded him of the morning after school dances. He rubbed the bottoms of them hoping that will give some relief.   
Nope. It made it worse. 

“MOOOOOM!!!”  
“What?!”   
This was getting ridiculous. He needed to seek some help.


	3. More- Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this titled on my docs as Goddammit Ghstie!

Louis laid on the couch....well Daniel and then the couch underneath him. It was nice. Peaceful, until they both started sweating and screaming. Not exactly what he had imagined a relationship would be like. The last one wasn’t...but then again that one hadn’t panned out. So maybe the sweating and screaming was a good thing?

He liked it, though.  
He liked Daniel....clearly.   
Daniel made things bearable. Better. Brighter. Beautiful?   
He needed to stop.   
He nuzzled into Daniel and let out a happy sigh.   
It was surprising. He’d existed for centuries, but Daniel was a new experience for him.   
Louis wasn’t sure when they were going to claim him from his mission, his leaders were shockingly not specific about that, but he would beg and plead for them to let him return with Daniel (and Eva). 

 

***

Louis returned home. His head was buzzing. In his original form, he’d be glowing bright enough to block out the sun. But he was human, so a smile and a blush would have to suffice. 

He flopped on the bed and pulled out his phone.

*******/***/****/*****: (........are you there?)  
ME: (Yes.)  
*******/***/****/*****:(what is your report?)  
ME: (Specifically?)  
*******/***/****/*****: (any new discoveries?)  
ME: (Humans are incredibly soft beings and have very interesting healing abilities. Related to dopamine, if I am remembering correctly.)  
******/***/****/******: (anything else?)  
ME: (I want more of it.)


End file.
